Percy Goes To The Pridelands
by Empv
Summary: Percy decides to travel to Africa to film a nature documentary about lions.What would happen during his trip in Africa he comes in conflict with the king of the lions,Simba himself? Since when did fliming a nature documentary about lions didnt get easy?
1. Chapter 1:Arriving At The Savannna

Above the African Savanna, was a helicopter flying through the bright clear skies. In that helicopter was Percy looking down at the ground below. He was smiling because he knew this was a much better idea than proving to the world outside that Yetis existed. Percy remembered when he was 9, he saw his first lion. So, why not go to Africa to film a nature documentary about lions? It's not like they're going to say no, because, after all lions don't talk.

Percy's trusty assistant Brenda was right next to him looking smug,

"Percy, are you sure this is a good idea after what happened last time?",asked Brenda. "Don't worry, this is a much better idea. Also, I used to like lions when I was a kid! So, how bad can it be?", asked Percy.

"Um,hello, you can be eaten by a lion, poisoned by something you step in or any number of more terrible things that can happen when you're in Africa.",said Brenda in a serious tone. "Brenda, I'll be fine. I handled the Yetis perfectly, so, I might be good handling lions.",said Percy as he gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Plus, you're my trusty assistant.",said Percy.

That is exactly when Brenda gave Percy a look. This made Percy blush, being nervous as he scratches his head.

"I mean, girlfriend, I just don't want our relationship to become public, that's all.",said Percy as he looked over at the pilot who's focusing on driving. Then he looked back at Brenda who has been smiling at him.

After the helicopter landed on the ground, Percy and Brenda, stepped out mesmerized and overwhelmed at what's around them. It was a big beautiful area with a lot of animals which made Percy even more excited. He couldn't wait to get set everything up to discover the curiosity behind lions.

"Oooh this is going to be super awesome!",squealed Percy with his hands up in the air in excitement.

Percy before ran off to hug Brenda. Brenda hugs him back. After hugging, he looks over at the area looking determined,

"Alright let's do this thing!",said Brenda determinedly was impressed.


	2. Chapter 2:Strange Creatures

Somewhere In Africa~

Somewhere in Africa was a great, large, rock. The African animals called it,Pride Rock. King Simba was the ruler of all the land which could be seen from there.

King Mufasa had been a great king. He was King Simba's father. Mufasa's brother, Scar, on the other hand, was jealous of him.That caused Scar to kill Mufasa by throwing him off a cliff but luckily Simba was able to fight his evil uncle to take back Pride Rock and took his father's place as king.

Right now, Simba was standing on the edge looking out into the view of the Pridelands. Simba happily sighed smelling and breathing into the wind that blew ihis mane while enjoying the view. He saw Zazu flying towards him, maybe a little too fast, like he saw a ghost, but who cares about that. Zazu is always scared of his own shadow, anyway.

By the time Zazu reached to Pride Rock, Simba focused his eyes to make eye contact with . "Hey Zazu!",said Simba with a smile.

"Hello Sir.",said Zazu politely as he landed.

"What is to be the report?",asked Simba.

"Well this is a quite interesting. There are strange creatures in the Pridelands and it appears to be they are using some kind of technology.",explaine Zazu.

Simba quickly turned his head "What?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3:Dont Go Crazy Simba

"What do you mean strange creatures are in the Pridelands?",asked Simba.

"Well, I don't know, Simba, ever heard of aliens?",asked Zazu annoyed but asking him a reasonable question.

Simba turned his head, "Aliens?",he asked.

"Yes Simba, aliens, why don't you go check it out? Stop standing like your the king of the world and do something like a king would do for his kingdom?",asked Zazu.

"Alright.",said Simba to himself.

He looked out into the view then looked back at Zazu.

"I'll check it out.",decided Simba.

He stepped down from Pride Rock. His movement got Nala, the mate of Simba, to become alert.

"Simba what is going on?",she asked.

"I must to go, Nala, to check out something in the Pridelands.",said Simba.

"The hyenas?",guessed Nala teasingly.

"No it's aliens that Zazu told me.",said Simba.

Nala's eyebrow lifted up. She had no idea what Simba was trying to say. She gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Don't go crazy, Simba.",said Nala with her eyes flattering at him.

This made Simba blush.

"Simba,are you coming!",shouted Zazu.

"Oh coming!",shouted Simba back as he started leaving.

"Bye Nala!",he shouted before running off with Zazu into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4:What Are They Doing

Simba followed Zazu to see what does he mean by "aliens". He was secretly thinking this was another one of Zazu's tricks. Zazu used to do tricks on him all the time when he was a cub. When they got to the area where the situation was taking place, Simba lowered down to blend into the grass. His eyes immediately widened up to see that the "aliens" we're using some kind of "tool". Simba looked over at Zazu who had a smirk on his face by seeing the shocked look on his face,

"Oh come on Zazu, it's like you've been always right.",whispered Simba

"I don't know! Seems like this a problem a king would solve, isn't it?", pointed out Zazu.

"Your right, Zazu.",said Simba.

He turned back to the event that is going on

"But, how am I'm going to talk to them without scaring them off?",asked Simba.

Then, he continued watching what is happening.


	5. Chapter 5:Lion

While Percy continued to work on the camera angle, looking all around the area, he began to smile to himself. He knew that this was all according to plan. Walking around and watching each camera being placed in the right position, he was snapped out of his comfort zone by the sound of one of his cameramen screaming,

"What,what's wrong!?",shouted Percy.

He looked straight at his cameraman who was hiding behind a rock looking terrified,

"L-l—l.",stuttered the cameraman.

"Come on spit it out!",yelled Percy.

"L-L-Lion!",shouted the cameraman terrifyingly.

That was when Percy paused to what the cameraman without thinking about. He decided to turn himself around to see what did the cameraman actually was trying to say. At once, when Percy turned himself around he could see a big yellow lion standing on its four legs. Percy went pale immediately as he saw the lion,Simba, was nervous. He didn't realize that thought of what to do next was not clear in his head. He looked over at Zazu to get his advice, but, this time, Zazu couldn't do anything. The only thing that Simba could do was to say, "Hi."


	6. Chapter 6:Hi

Percy's mouth was wide open, he had came face to face with the lion standing right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do or how to react. Should he come close to it, or ,should he run in fear?

Remembering how he handled with the yetis during the time he was trying to film in the mountains, Percy had took a deep breath in and out, went up to the lion and gave him a wave.

"Hi Mr.Lion, nice to meet you. I hope you don't eat me, please.", said Percy nervously.

Of course, something would go wrong in a minute, but, it turned out the lion was right in front of him. He stared at him curiously, to see what he was doing. Percy hoped that was going on in the lion's head, analyzed the size,color and look on the lion

"Hmmm.. very good.",said Percy.

As soon as he was done analyzing, he shouted out,

"Alright let's start shooting!",shouted Percy to the cameramen.


	7. Chapter 7:Whats Going On?

Simba was silent for a few minutes. The only noise that was present throughout the area was the eyes blinking open and shut. The human spoke out loud with himself being unsure what was going on. He,then, looked over to Zazu who is currently still hiding in the bushes that are behind Simba

"Zazu what is going on?" He asked to Zazu

"I don't know.. all I heard about something about them start shooting.",whispered Zazu.

That got Simba worried. He remembered when he was younger, his father would tell him a story. The story was about when his father was a teenager, he met a hunter who was about to shoot him. It didn't help him get home. He was lucky his father didn't die there back. Now he was worried that he may not be as lucky as his father. He saw the strange creatures around him setting up some sort of equipment. It was around him leaving Simba really wondering what is really going on.


End file.
